With Friends Like These
by montez
Summary: I just needed a little something more at the end of the episode The Final Nail. So here is a little angst filled altered version. Hope you enjoy.


With Friends Like These  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Still don't have my very own Castle, I'm holding out hope though J

_A/N: I just wanted a little something more dramatic at the end of the episode 'the Final Nail'. Hope you enjoy-Montez_

"I told them you'd be a gentleman." Rick Castle said as he stood, giving a final look at his one time best friend and man who had set him on the path that led Castle to being the writer he was today. It had devastated Rick to learn that Damien Westlake had ultimately been responsible for his father's murder all those years ago. That Damien had paid off one of their former classmates to kill his father in their vacation home for what? Money. Castle had set his friend on a pedestal all those years ago when he was a scared, lonely fourteen-year old that the slightly older Westlake had taken under his wing at the private boarding school and helped him fit in, helped him find his place by writing.

However now it was a cold, hard voice that Rick never before believed his friend possessed, that caused the author to stop as he was making his way toward the door that would allow in the officers that had come for Westlake, "You were always to curious for your own good Ricky."

Before Castle could put a coherent thought together, he turned to see Damien lunging at him with the poker from the fireplace. Reflexively Rick raised his arm to deflect the blow, but was a fraction of a second too late as the heavy, lead implement connected with the side of his head, dropping the author like a rock.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a loud knocking as the detective's on the other side were becoming impatient, "Damien Westlake, it's NYPD we need you to open the door now!"

Damien looked at the still form of the one person he always believed would be in his corner, after all he had made Richard Castle the man he was today. A moment of regret crossed his face as he watched the blood trickle across Rick's face, "I'm truly sorry Ricky." Westlake said as he dropped the poker and quickly made his way toward the backdoor. A part of his brain told him the cops would probably have that way blocked, but he needed to try, there was no way he was willing going to let officers take him in, grabbing a gun from the bureau in the kitchen Damien Westlake headed out the kitchen door, leading to the alley. Just as he suspected, officers were covering that escape route. Knowing there was no way out he made his choice as he raised the weapon at officers. The echo of gunshot between the town homes was the only option Westlake gave the police.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Detective Kate Beckett stood on the sidewalk outside Damien Westlake's townhouse. She wasn't participating in the arrest; she was here for her friend, her partner Richard Castle. When Castle had arrived at the precinct with the retired detective from Puerto Rico and the case file of his best friend's fathers murder Kate knew that Rick had solved the decades old murder, but the results were not what the author had wanted.

Kate knew that betrayed feeling all to well as her mind flashed to Mike Royce, her onetime training officer, friend and if she was truthful with herself, a little something more. Mike had been involved in a case she'd worked that involved murder and stolen jewels, she'd actually had to arrest the former NYPD officer turned bounty hunter. It had broken Kate's heart to do that, so she knew how Rick felt, to have someone you thought so highly of to suddenly fall off that pedestal you'd placed them on. So she had decided she would be there for him, just like he'd been there for her.

She watched as detective's approached the door. Kate had worried when Rick insisted on visiting his friend first, setting a time for the police to arrive a short time later. Castle had given his assurance his friend would come quietly, but Beckett had learned over the years that even the most mild-mannered person would lash-out when confronted with a murder charge. But she let him go, knowing Rick needed to do this, he needed that closure, to see his friends reaction when he was told what had been found out, but it didn't stop the worry she had.

Kate had been leaning against the side of one of the black and whites, but stood a little straighter when, after the officers rang the doorbell, Castle didn't come to the door as he said he would. When the cops at the door rang the bell again, followed by knocking and announcing themselves her gut started to twist, telling her something was terribly wrong.

The sound of officer's shouting around the back, quickly followed by gunshots, had Beckett drawing her own weapon, "Castle!" she yelled taking the stairs two at a time, just as the police busted in the door. She followed them watching the men fanning out to clear the house.

One of the patrolmen shouted, "We've got a man down!" just as Kate cleared the entryway leading to the living room.

Her heart stopped as she took in the deathly still form of Richard Castle lying on the crème-colored carpet, a deep-red stain forming just under his head. "Castle!" she called out as she dropped next to him, "We need an ambulance now!" Kate shouted not realizing one had already been called. "Castle?" she spoke again, reaching a shaky hand toward his neck, praying she'd find a pulse. Letting out a sharp breath when she felt it, slow but steady.

Rick was lying on his side, his face paler than she'd ever seen. Kate was afraid to move him so she gently laid a hand on his cheek, leaning in a little closer, "Rick? Can you hear me?" She got nothing. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out some tissues and tried to whip some of the blood from his face, moving his hair back to see the wound that had slowed in its bleeding. "God Castle I told you, you should have let me come with you. But no you had to do this on your own didn't you? Damn it Rick, you better hold on, you hear me, you never listen to me, but you damn well better this time or I swear I'll…" She couldn't finish, her emotions were catching up to her as she watched his face for any sign that he was hearing her, secretly waiting for one of his sarcastic remarks, but it never came.

Taking a deep breath, Beckett willed herself to get under control as she heard the ambulance arrive, paramedics rushing in the front door. As much as she hated to lose the contact she moved her hand and stepped back to allow the EMT's to do their job. Kate pulled out her phone and hit speed dial three, watching the medic's slowly roll Castle onto his back, doing a quick assessment as they placed a collar around his neck and started prepping him to be moved.

"Yo, Beckett, everything going okay with Castle? I know this was a rough one for him." Esposito's sympathetic voice came across the phone.

Back at the twelfth Ryan turned toward his partner as he heard him address Beckett. Ryan had also noticed the tension this case had caused between Castle and Beckett, then saw the hurt and betrayal that had befallen Castle when he finally figured out his friend had actually orchestrated his own father's murder. They had all been planning on meeting up at the Old Haunt later to offer support to their friend.

Ryan's thoughts were pulled back to Esposito as he heard the sound of disbelief in his response, "What?" Javier said as he stood his face paling. Kevin followed suit, knowing just by his partner's demeanor that something bad had happened. "Is he all right?" Esposito's eyes met Ryan's as the Hispanic detective ran his hand over his face, "No, we'll go get them and meet you there." a second later Javier hung up his phone, staring at it a moment.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, feeling the tension emanating off his partner.

Javier looked up at Kevin, "We need to go get Alexis and Castle's mom…apparently Westlake attacked Castle just as officer's arrived, then tried to get away out the back alley."

"Is he okay?" Kevin asked as they quickly gathered their stuff and headed toward the elevator.

"Westlake's dead…" Javier appeared distracted as they stepped into the lift.

"I mean Castle." Kevin watched his friend shake his head slightly. "They're taking him to the hospital, he's unconscious. Beckett said it looks like Westlake attacked Castle with a fire poker before trying to escape. She's riding with him, we're gonna meet her there." Silence settled over the two men as they exited the elevator and ran toward their car.

Oxoxoxoxo

"I'm going with him." Kate followed the medics to the ambulance as she shoved her phone back in her pocket, Ryan and Esposito would get Castle's family and meet them at the hospital. The young EMT stepped back and allowed the detective into the back before climbing in. An officer slammed the door's shut, the rig lurching slightly as it took off, siren's activating. Kate couldn't take her eye's off the still, pale form of her friend as she absently reached out and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'm right here with you Rick, you stay with me okay." her voice braking slightly on the last word.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Martha was sitting on the couch, flipping through a script for an audition she had the next day, Alexis had just gotten home from school and headed upstairs to get ready for her date with Ashley, as the doorbell ran. She knew that her son was with Detective Beckett today, she'd felt from him as he had discovered that his long-time friend had been involved in the man's fathers murder years ago. Looking through the peep-hole she was surprised to see the two men on the other side, Alexis had just descended the stairs to the small landing when Martha pulled the door open. "Detective Ryan, Detective Esposito what a nice surprise, though I must say if you are looking for Richard he was suppose to be meeting with Detective Beckett at Damien's place. It was just devastating for Richard to learn his dear friend was involved in his own father's murder. But do come in." Martha took a step back as both men stepped in, but not far enough for her to close the door.

Esposito glanced up at Alexis as the teen descended the last few stairs, coming to stand next to her grandmother. "Hey, guys." It was the young girl who quickly noticed the drawn expressions of the two familiar Detectives' before her, "Is something wrong?" The teen's expression quickly going from the warm smile she'd been wearing to fear as something told her they weren't here on pleasant business.

"Mrs. Rodgers, Alexis…" Esposito started, not sure how to say it, so he just came straight out with it. "We need you to come with us, Castle's on his way to the hospital as we speak." He noticed the fear and dread cross the faces of Castle's family, "We don't have all the detail's but apparently something went wrong while he was at Damien Westlake's home and it appears Mr. Westlake attacked him before trying to escape. Beckett's with him and all she could tell us was he was unconscious. We're here to take you both to the hospital."

"Richard?" Martha whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth, looking at her granddaughter.

"Oh God, Gram…Dad?" Alexis's eyes immediately filled as her grandmother pulled her into a tight hug.

The older woman worked quickly to try and compose herself as she looked at the two men before her, "Let me get my bag." Martha moved from Alexis's grip and reached into the closet next to the door.

"Gram?" Alexis's broken voice caused Martha to step face to face with her granddaughter.

Gently taking the young girl's face in her hands, she tried to give a reassuring smile, "We have to believe your father will be just fine, alright dear? Your father's strong and he loves you very much, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you, do you understand?" Martha tried to blink away the tears forming in her own eyes as she watched them slip from Alexis's. Once receiving a nod from the teen, Martha turned to Ryan and Esposito, "Take us to Richard." The four of them quickly left the apartment heading to the hospital.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Pulling into the ambulance bay the doors to the rig were opened quickly, the stretcher containing Castle was pulled from the back as the EMT's started relaying his vitals' to the attending. Kate jumped out and had to jog to keep up as Rick was rushed in the doors; however she was stopped from following him into the treatment bay. "I need to stay with him." Kate demanded at the nurse that stopped her.

"I'm sorry miss…" The middle-aged woman started but before she could finish Kate's stern voice spoke.

"It's Detective Kate Beckett and that man is my partner, I need to stay with him." Beckett took another step toward the door, but the nurse was unrelenting.

"I'm sorry detective, but you know no one is allowed into the treatment bay. Please, I'm sorry, but I need you to have a seat in the waiting room, a doctor will be out shortly." The woman watched as Kate eyed the allusive doors, then seemed to deflate some before nodding. Beckett knew she wouldn't do Rick any good if she got herself thrown out of the hospital, especially knowing his family was on their way.

Finally allowing herself to be led to the waiting room, Kate took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs facing the emergency room doors and waited for news on her friend.

Fifteen minutes later Beckett looked up toward the sound of the automatic doors to the outside opening to see Ryan leading Martha and Alexis in the door, Esposito following. The younger detective saw Kate, steering Castle's family toward her. Alexis also saw Kate, "How's my dad?" She asked rushing forward, Kate pulling her into a quick hug.

"They haven't told me anything yet; we've only been here about twenty minutes. I'm so sorry Alexis, Martha." Kate was pulled into a hug by the eldest member of the Castle family.

"Nonsense, this wasn't your fault. What happened? Do we know yet?" Martha stepped back, Alexis held close to her side.

Kate motioned for them to sit. "I can only guess, but from the looks of it, Damien attacked Castle with one of the fireplace pokers. He was unconscious by the time we got to him."

"I just don't believe this. Damien did this? I know Richard was going to tell him what he found out, but I never dreamed Damien would turn on Richard like that. What is he saying? Did he say why he attacked my son?" Martha couldn't believe what was happening. The young man she remembered had been so polite, charming even, but of course she had also watched over the last few days as the man both she and Richard had known proved to be the person that had paid someone to kill his own father.

"Martha, Damien's dead. He tried to escape out the back and when officer's confronted him he pulled out a gun." Kate watched Martha pale.

"My lord." Castle's mother whispered as she squeezed Alexis's hand.

Silence settled over the group as they awaited word on Castle's condition. It was another forty minutes before a doctor entered the waiting room. "Family of Richard Castle."

"Yes," Martha stood, Alexis next to her, Kate, Ryan and Esposito just behind. "I'm his mother, Martha Rodgers, this is his daughter Alexis, please how is Richard?"

"I'm Dr. Stevens, a neurosurgeon here." The doctor motioned for everyone to sit down as he took a seat directly across from Martha and Alexis. "Mr. Castle had been taken up to ICU. He's suffered a severe head injury from a blunt object which has caused a sub acute subdural hematoma, or bleeding along the lining of his brain. From the MRI performed, the area is small, but what is concerning us is that he has yet to regain consciousness. He's been moved to the ICU so he can be closely monitored, we are resistant to perform surgery unless absolutely necessary, so we are going to watch to see if there are any indications that the pressure inside his skull is becoming too great, at which time we would have to place a drain in to remove the excess blood, but I'm hopeful that the bleeding will stop on it's own and dissipate without aggressive measures." Dr. Stevens watched as the people before him took in the news of their loved one's condition.

"But my dad will be okay, right?" Alexis spoke up as her tear-filled eyes met the doctors.

The older man took a deep breath before speaking; it was always tricky answering that question. He had learned over the years that no matter how innocent looking or severe the injury there was never a positive way to tell who would recover without complications and who would not. "All I can say at this moment is I'm cautiously optimistic. As I said the area of bleeding is small and by looking at the scan it doesn't appear to still be bleeding, we will do another scan in a couple hours to compare and as long as the area hasn't grown in size it should dissipate on its own. My main concern is the fact Mr. Castle hasn't shown any signs of waking, he does respond to external stimuli, so that does offer the hope he could wake at anytime, but until then we can only guess as to whether there is any permanent damage."

This time Kate couldn't control her response. "What do you mean permanent damage?"

"The brain is a very complicated organ; the slightest injury could cause catastrophic problems or only minor ones that could pass with time. I don't want to give false hope, but I don't want you to give up hope either. The best thing now is to wait and see. Hopefully once the area affected starts to decrease in swelling, he will wake up." Dr. Stevens watched the information being processed by Castle's family and friends.

"Can we see him?" Martha finally asked, needing to see her son.

"ICU is on the fourth floor, visitors are allowed back two at a time for about ten minutes an hour. We ask that only family be allowed back. I'll be up shortly to go with him for his next MRI; hopefully it will be good news." The doctor stood, as did everyone else, once shaking hands he made his way back toward the emergency room doors.

Esposito spoke up, "We'll head back, start on the paperwork, contact CSU and see if we can piece together what happened." Beckett nodded at them, seeming unable to speak as her mind replayed what the doctor had said. "Keep us posted, we'll be back later." Ryan and Esposito turned and headed out.

"Well…" Martha started as she turned and grabbed her bag, "I believe we should head upstairs so we can see Richard." Giving Alexis's hand a small squeeze, then reaching out to take Kate's as well, Martha Rodgers led the way toward the elevators that would take her closer to her son.

Reaching the fourth floor Martha, Alexis and Kate approached the nurse's station, "Dr. Stevens said my son, Richard Castle has been moved into the ICU and that we could visit with him." The three watched as the young woman behind the desk punched a few keys on the computer before she answered.

"Yes, Mr. Castle just arrived a few minutes ago, let me double check and if he is settled two of you will be able to visit with him for about ten minutes. Excuse me, I'll be right back." With that the young nurse walked through the wooden doors to the left of the desk.

Martha's voice broke the tense silence, "Kate, you and Alexis should go back, I'm sure it will set your mind at ease if you get to see him yourself since you came in with him." Martha wanted to see her son, but also knew how much what had happened was effecting the young woman in front of her.

Kate shook her head, "No, you need to see him; I can wait until the next time…" Martha went to interrupt, but Beckett held up her hand, "He needs his family right now."

Castle's mother could tell by the look of the detective in front of her that she wasn't going to win this battle and nodded gratefully as the nurse returned to the desk. "You may go back; Mr. Castle is in the third bed down. Someone will come and get you when your time is up." The young woman pushed a button on the counter that clicked the ICU doors open allowing Castle's family access, Kate's heart aching as she watched the doors close behind them.

Martha and Alexis slowly made their way toward the small curtained off area the nurse had told them held Richard. Neither was sure what to expect as they came to the partially opened curtain, a nurse exiting just as the stopped. "Are you Mr. Castle's family?"

"Yes, I'm his mother Martha, this is his daughter Alexis. We were told we could see him." Martha said quietly as Alexis squeezed her hand slightly.

"I'm Sarah; I'll be Mr. Castle's nurse while he's with us. He's stable right now; we're keeping a close eye on everything, which I'm sure Dr. Stevens mentioned. He will be going for another scan in about an hour; we only allow about ten minute's visitation, so I'll be back in a bit. If you need anything just let me know." Martha smiled at the young woman, who stepped aside, holding the curtain open for them.

"Dad?" Alexis choked out as they stepped through the doorway; she quickly released her grandmother's hand and moved to her father's side, taking his hand.

Martha was just a little slower; she wanted to take in her son's appearance. He was pale, his dark brown hair punctuating that fact. What did give Martha some relief was the lack of equipment attached to her son. There was the heart monitor, showing a steady beat, the little gray clip connected to Richard's index finger checking oxygen levels and a blood-pressure cuff wrapped around his upper arm, which activated within a minute of them entering.

Slowly the older woman made her way to her son's side, glancing up toward her granddaughter as the teen leaned in and kissed her father's cheek. "Dad? Can you hear me?" Alexis whispered. When her father's face remained still her watery gaze met her grandmothers.

Taking a deep breath, placing her own hand against her son's face, Martha ran her thumb along his cheek, "Richard, it's time for you to wake up dear…you need to make your way back to us." when there still wasn't a response Martha spoke to Alexis when the teen released a quiet sob, "He will be just fine, we have to believe that."

"I know…" Alexis replied as she reached her hand up to brush her father's hair from his forehead minding the small piece of gauze taped just behind his temple. "It's just…he's never this still…I'm scared." A tear escape Alexis's blue-eyes, eye's that were so much like her father's.

Martha quickly made her way around the bed and put her arms around the young girl's shoulders. "I know, dear, so am I."

They were silent a few more minutes before Nurse Sarah returned, "I'm sorry, but time is up. You will be able to come back again just before he goes for his scan."

The nurse watched as Martha leaned over and kissed her son on the forehead, "We'll be just outside Richard."

"I love you Dad. Please wake up soon." Alexis whispered as she leaned down and kissed her father's cheek again, giving his hand a squeeze. Her eye's widened when she felt a slight squeeze back, "Dad?" Tears streamed down her face as she watched him for any further sign he was waking. "Dad? Can you do that again? Squeeze my hand again, please daddy?"

Nurse Sarah stepped forward as she noticed Castle's heart rate increase slightly, "Is he waking up?" Alexis asked eagerly as she felt her father's hand constrict again in her own. Before the nurse could answer a low moan escaped the man in the bed as he turned his head toward Alexis, his free hand attempting to reach his head.

"Lexis?" Rick's brow pinched as he struggled to open his eyes.

"God Daddy, yeah it's me…Gram's here too…" Alexis looked at her grandmother as Martha laid a hand on her son's leg, giving a gentle squeeze so he would know she was there.

Rick's eyes opened, closing them quickly against the light, his head hurt worse than he could ever remember. A moan escaped his lips as his head continued to pound, his stomach attempting to rebel against him too. A muffled "sick" was the only warning the nurse and his family had as the man before them attempted to roll away from his daughter, unceremoniously throwing up in the little mauve basin Nurse Sarah had grabbed.

When he was finished he seemed to collapse back onto the bed, his hand quickly gripped by his daughter as the teen looked between her father and the nurse, "Is he okay?" Alexis could honestly say she'd never seen her father throw-up before, but when she laid her hand on his now, sweat-covered forehead, it was the clamminess of his skin that scared her. "Dad?"

"Nausea is very common with head injuries, I'm going to page Dr. Stevens, I'll be right back." Sarah said as she quickly left the cubicle.

Martha returned to her place on the other side of her son once the nurse left; she too reached out and took his hand, "Richard?"

The man between them made no other sound or movement once the nurse left the area. It was only a couple minutes before she returned with Dr. Stevens. "How's he doing?" he asked, noticing Martha and Alexis were still in the room.

Nurse Sarah spoke up, "He regained consciousness for just about a minute. He said his daughter's name," The nurse motioned toward Alexis, the girl again holding tight to her father's hand. "The he was sick."

"Is he okay?" Alexis asked watching as the doctor did a quick check of vitals.

"It's completely normal for someone who has suffered a head trauma like your father's to wake up for just a moment or two at a time in the beginning. The fact that he finally regained consciousness and seemed to recognize you is a very good sign. Unfortunately nausea is a very common side effect of a head injury, along with excessive sleepiness. We are going to go ahead and take him for the next scan. It will probably take about thirty minutes. Once he's returned I'll come and go over the results with you." The doctor looked between Martha and Alexis.

Again Alexis leaned over and kissed her father's cheek, "Love you daddy, we'll be back soon." With another quick squeeze, this time with no response, Castle's family made their way back to the waiting room.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Kate had been pacing the waiting room since Martha and Alexis had entered the ICU. She thought they were only going to be gone about ten minutes, but when the fifteen, then twenty minute mark hit Beckett's concern about her friend, her partner went through the roof. Worst case scenarios started playing through her head; if she was completely honest with herself she was afraid of losing him. She'd tried so hard to not let him get close to her, but she had failed miserably.

When the doors finally opened Kate quickly made her way toward Martha and Alexis, they both still looked scared but now there seemed to be relief in their expressions, "Is everything okay? Is Castle okay?" The knot in Kate's stomach tightened as she asked.

Alexis smiled a bit at the detective, "Dad woke up for just a minute…he knew me." Alexis's face beamed at that.

"Of course he knew you dear, you're his life." Martha pulled the teen into a quick hug, then looked at Kate. "They are taking Richard for his next scan; however the doctor seemed pleased that he finally woke up some. Dr. Stevens said it would be about a half an hour before we knew anything. I think maybe we should get us some coffee."

Kate could tell Martha was trying to find a way to distract both herself and Alexis from what Rick was going through, "That sounds great." With that the three women made their way to the elevator.

It was nearly an hour before Dr. Stevens entered the waiting room, Martha standing when he did. "How's Richard?"

The doctor motioned for her to sit as he took the chair across from her and Alexis, Kate next to the teen. "First I want to tell you that it is good news." The three people across from him each let out a breath they each seemed to be holding. "As I hoped, the area has already started to decrease in size. I'm going to have him moved to a regular room; I want to keep Mr. Castle overnight just to monitor the effects of the concussion. He's probably going to sleep the rest of this evening, tomorrow we'll run just a couple routine tests and I'll have another scan performed, but hopefully by tomorrow afternoon or early evening he should be released."

"Oh thank God…" Martha said, a huge smile covering her face, Alexis was beaming as well. Kate ran her hand through her hair, for the first time since this all began she allowed herself to breathe.

The four of them stood as Dr. Stevens spoke, "Mr. Castle will be moved to room 325, if you'd like you can go ahead a head down there and wait for him."

Martha reached out to shake the man's hand, "Thank you for everything." With a smile to Kate and Alexis the doctor headed back into the Unit.

Kate spoke as they started to make their way toward the lift, "I'll met you guys down there, I'm going to call the precinct to let everyone know Castle's gonna be okay and will hopefully go home tomorrow."

Alexis stepped up to Kate and hugged her, "Thanks for being there for my Dad, it really means a lot."

Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis, from the first time she'd met the teen, she'd been amazed that the annoying writer who she'd been stuck with on the very first case could possible have such a sweet daughter. And over the years that was one of the many things she'd come to like about the man, she loved his interaction with his daughter. It sometimes left Kate wishing her relationship with her own father was like Castle's and Alexis's.

When Alexis stepped back, Kate found Martha's arms around her. "Don't be too long, I'm sure Richard will want to see you the next time he wakes up." Kate smiled, almost shyly, at Castle's mother as she nodded and watched the two enter the elevator.

Once she was alone Kate quickly made her way to the restroom at the end of the hallway. Stepping through the door she locked it behind her, leaning against the door she allowed herself to slide to the floor, running her hand's through her hair. For the first time since entering Damon Westlake's townhouse and finding Rick unconscious on the floor, Kate allowed herself a moment to feel. Allowing the emotions that hit her as she remembered seeing his still form lying there, blood beneath his head, she finally, for the first time since this all began allowed the tears to slip free.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

By the time Kate made it down one floor, Rick was already settled into the room. As she neared the bed, she noticed that some of his color had returned and aside from the small piece of gauze taped to the side of his head Castle appeared to be sleeping. That was of course if you ignored the heart monitor, pulse ox meter, IV in the back of one hand and the oxygen canal under his nose. "How's he doing?" Kate asked softly.

"He squeezed my hand again." Alexis smiled as she looked up at Kate.

Kate looked toward the door as it opened Martha coming through it, "Oh Kate, I'm glad you're here." Martha started as she moved next to Alexis, "I have managed to get the staff of the wonderful establishment to allow us to spend the night with Richard, I didn't want him waking up and being anymore confused then I'm sure he will be, especially if one of us wasn't here to assure him all was well."

"And how did you manage that Gram?" Kate could help the smile that crossed her face at the look Alexis gave her grandmother, it was one she'd seen the teen give her father when he found a sneaky way of doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing.

Martha gave her granddaughter an exasperated look, raising her arms in the air, "I used my charms of persuasion…" when Alexis's expression didn't change Martha put her hands on her hips, "Okay, fine…I reminded them of just who they were taking care of and if they didn't want it known that kept a best selling author from seeing his family in his time of need, that they better allow us to stay."

"Gram?" Alexis started.

Waving her hand in the air Martha shooed her, "I did it in the nicest possible way, now…" Martha looked toward Kate. "Kate, if you don't mind, would you stay with Richard while Alexis and I run back home…" When the older woman saw protest start to rise in Alexis's face she stopped her, "It's just to get a few things for your father, that he'll need tomorrow before he goes home, plus we may want to change into something a little more comfortable."

"Yeah, sure that's no problem," Kate wasn't about to tell the older woman that she'd planned on spending the night in the waiting room if they were going to forced out after visiting hours. "Besides the guys were going to stop by after they got off."

"Thank you dear…" Martha took Alexis's hand, "Come along Alexis, the sooner we leave the sooner we can return."

The teen leaned over and kissed her father's cheek, "We'll be back soon Dad, Detective Beckett's here with you so you're not alone." With a smile to Kate, Martha and Alexis left the room.

Kate walked over to the seat the teen had vacated; sitting down Beckett allowed herself to really look at the man in the bed. Reaching up slowly she picked up his hand, she knew if he'd been awake he would be making some off the wall remark about her caring, if he only knew. Looking at his larger hand in hers she ran her thumb over the back of his, "Don't you dare do something like that again Castle." Taking a shaky breath she continued, "Do you have any idea what that did to me? Walking in the room and seeing you on the floor like that. I thought…for just a second there I thought I lost you." That last comment was barely a whisper. Though in the beginning she couldn't wait to get rid of him, but now, now she doesn't know what she'd do without him. "You scared me."

Beckett watched Rick's hand tighten in hers as she looked up toward the head of the bed. When her eyes landed on his face she was greeted with a sight that filled her with relief, Rick's blue eyes were looking at her. "Hey." She said standing up, unable to hide the relieved smile on her face.

Blinking slowly she noticed the side of his mouth come up slightly, "Hey." He whispered back.

"How you feeling?" Without really thinking Kate reached her free hand up and slid it through his hair.

"Like my heads…gonna explode." Castle closed his eye's bringing his other hand up to his face, "What happened?"

"Do you want me to get someone to give you something?" Kate asked quietly, having experienced a concussion or two in her time she knew any loud noises were not a good thing.

A slight shake of his head was her answer as he winced at the pain, "Uh, not a good idea." he mumbled, his hand still along the side of his head. Opening his eyes again he looked into the concerned face of Kate Beckett, "Are you okay?"

Kate chuckled slightly; leave it to Rick to ask if she was okay when he was the one lying in a hospital bed. "I'm fine Castle, just worried about you. Do you remember what happened?"

She watched as Rick closed his eye's again, she knew he was trying to pull up the last clear memories he had, his quiet voice breaking the silence, "I remember coming to the precinct with Detective Salazar…" Castle opened his eyes, Kate saw pain in them. Not physical pain, but the emotional pain she remember seeing in them when he'd arrived at the station with the retired Puerto Rico Detective and Damien's fathers case files. "Damien hired one of our former classmates to kill his father didn't he?" Kate could tell he was trying to make sure what he though he was remembering was really a memory and not just confusing thoughts.

"Yeah he did, I'm sorry." Kate waited to see if Rick was going to remember going to Damien's house.

"I was going to go see him, tell him about it, right?" Rick watched as Kate just nodded, he could tell she didn't want to stop his train of thought. Castle was silent a few minutes as the events seemed to play through his mind. "I remember the doorbell ringing…after that…" Castle gave her a questioning look, "What happened after that?"

Kate sat back down in the chair next to the bed, however she kept a hold of Rick's hand, knowing what she was about to tell him was going to cause him more pain. "We're still trying to piece everything together, but when you didn't open the door right away like you said you would, the other detectives started knocking louder, then we heard shouting and shots come from the back alley. I went in with the offices at the front door, when we entered we…" Kate took a deep breath as the memory filled her mind, "We found you unconscious just inside the living room, we think Damien attacked you from behind, you may have turned some, but he hit you with one of the pokers from the fireplace, God Rick…" Kate felt her emotions slipping through, looking up to meet his gaze she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes, "When I saw you, I thought…" Her voice trailed off as she looked away.

She looked back at their joined hands as she felt him squeeze hers, "Kate?"

Taking another deep breath Beckett tried to slip her mask back in place, clearing her throat she looked back up at his face. She knew she was failing miserably in trying to hide her feelings, but she needed to press on, so Castle would know what happened. "Apparently after he knocked you out, Damien thought he could get away through the back, but there were officers out back, I'm sorry Rick, but Damien had a gun with him and he aimed it at the officers, he didn't give them a choice."

Beckett watched as the realization of what had happened finally hit Castle. Rick pulled his hand from hers, bringing both of his to his face, the heels of his palms pressed into his eyes, "This is my fault." Rick whispered.

"What?" Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If I hadn't looked into that old case…" Kate cut him off before he had a chance to finish.

"You were trying to help your friend; you wanted to take the suspicions of his wife's murder off of him. It's not your fault that he had someone kill his father nearly twenty years ago. Damien did that, not you, he had gotten away with murder all that time, that's not your fault." Beckett actually stood up and was pacing beside the bed.

"But he'd be alive right now…" Again she stopped him.

"And still getting away with a murder he orchestrated back then. Look Castle, his greed drove him to kill his father. He may have not been responsible for his wife's death but he was for that one. You helped a retired detective solve a case he'd had to leave open because they didn't have anymore leads. Believe it or not you did a good thing, Damien chose to go out this way, he nearly took you with him, it's not your fault." Kate stepped back over to the bed, retaking one of Rick's hands.

"I guess you were right," Rick continued when he saw the confusion on Kate's face, "I guess I really didn't know him, maybe I did make him into this hero when I needed someone to believe in me, when I didn't have anyone else. But now…"

"But now what?" Kate sat on the edge of the bed, holding Rick's hand between both of hers, looking into his eyes she saw something flash in them that she couldn't or wouldn't describe.

"But now, I'm working with a real hero…someone who makes me feel important, who makes me feel that I'm helping do something important. Someone who I can say I really know…" For a moment the intensity that shown in the blue eyes that were looking at her were as if he was staring into her very soul, she felt her chest flutter at Castle uncanny ability to see into her like that. It was that intensity that scared her sometimes, to have someone who could see the real Kate Beckett terrified her. However, just as the moment was becoming something more, she saw a spark in Rick's eyes and watched as his mouth turned up into a smirk, "And I'll have to remember to thank Ryan and Esposito for that the next time I see them."

Kate rolled her eyes as she swatted at his arm, a hug smile crossing her face as she watched him start to laugh, that was the Rick she knew and if she really admitted it, she loved. He winced slightly, putting his hand to the side of his head again, "Oh laughing not such a good idea."

Beckett watched as a hint of pain filled his eyes as she reached for the call button, "I'll get the nurse to get you something, then you need to sleep, your mother and daughter are expecting you to go home tomorrow."

Rick's smile remained on his face as he again squeezed her hand, "Thank you Kate, for everything."

She looked down and their entwined hands, again rubbing her thumb over the back of his larger one, taking in the warmth and strength that came from knowing he was awake, that he was alive. Giving him a small, relieved smile Kate responded, "Always."

_A/N: Yes, I couldn't resist our favorite word, I've tried to refrain from it, but it just seemed to fit here, please forgive me. Thanks again for reading-Montez_


End file.
